


smile for me, maybe

by calixarene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Model Kim Mingyu, Model Lee Seokmin | DK, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calixarene/pseuds/calixarene
Summary: “You’re going for sensual with two male models,” Minghao crossed his fingers in front of his face, “that's a bit bold and quite interesting.”or minghao works with models kim mingyu and lee seokmin and it changes things for him.





	smile for me, maybe

“You’ll be working with two main models for this shoot,” explained the manager for this shoot, “Kim Mingyu and Lee Seokmin, I’m sure you’ve heard of them.”

MInghao’s small nod prompted the manager to continue.

“We want quite a few shoots of them since they’ll be our main promoters for this season. There will be an indoor photoshoot, a few bedroom shots, some poolside shots for our new line of summer outfits,” Minghao let his assistant take most of the notes while he wondered how it will be working with two big models. He has experience working with big names but it’s always a bit different, most models are annoying but that might just be because he finds most people annoying. Minghao realised that the manager had stopped speaking and was waiting for his comment.

“Am I the only photographer working on this photo shoot?” once he got a confirmation from the manager he continued, “I have some concerns, will you be the one making the team for this shoot? Because I have a small team already but they might not be enough.”

“We can start with your team and just add members if need be,” the manager was quick to appease him, “we’ll be the one covering the costs. You can be in charge of the screening for the additional members. And yes, it will be a big photoshoot, possibly lasting days due to the amount of shots we’re asking from you.”

“It’s a good thing you informed me early about how big this will be,” Minghao was already running calculations on how he’ll time his shoots, “I like doing my shots with natural lighting but i’m assuming you have a place you want to have the shoot in?”

“Yes, we have a villa with a studio built-in that we rented, it has the look and vibe we’re going for this season,” the manager answered.

“When can I see the villa and what exactly are vibe are you trying to go for this season?” Minghao’s raised eyebrow had the manager quickly slid a sheaf of papers in a folder across the table.

“You can see the villa this weekend since we’re having it cleaned this week,” the manager looked at his notes and explained, “our art director wants something strong but also soft and sensual. The folder has all of the details of the shoot and some sketches that should show you what we want. Our art director and stylists for this shoot would also like to meet with you to further explain things and to ask for your input. It is your photoshoot after all.”

“You gave me a vague idea of what you wanted when you asked for me,” Minghao leaned back into the chair, “and i liked it, I think I won’t have a problem with this. But we’ll see once I’ve gone over it.”

"I feel like that isn't all you want to say," the manager prompted him to continue.

“You’re going for sensual with two male models,” Minghao crossed his fingers in front of his face, “that's a bit bold and quite interesting.”

“Our company has always prided itself for being progressive,” the slight steel in the manager’s voice got a small smirk from Minghao.

“Sir, it’s already 3 in the afternoon, you also have a meeting with Mr. Lee by 4 and it takes 45 minutes from here to get to his studio,” Minghao’s assistant whispered to him.

“Well, that’s my cue. I still have another meeting today,” Minghao stood up and gave a bow to the manager, “Tell the art director and stylists that I’d like to talk to them this weekend while I’m looking at the villa.”

The managed quickly stood up and bowed back, “I’ll have my assistant send to your assistant the details and location of the villa.”

—

“Ji,” Minghao’s loud greeting quickly earned him a heated glare from a man who was seated on a big swivel chair in front of two big computer screens.

“Shut up, Xu Minghao, I still need to finish the video from your last shoot,” Jihoon quickly turned back to the the screen, “anyway, look at this and check if you’re happy with it.”

“Hmm,” Minghao looked at the screen that was playing a video, “neat, you sure this isn’t the end product already?”

The small glare he could see through the reflection of the screen kept him from continuing.

“Anyways, do you have any idea how Kim Mingyu and Lee Seokmin are as models?” Jihoon looked at him oddly, “Like any talk how it is to work with them?”

“Why?” Jihoon went back to making final adjustments to the video.

“We’ll be working with them on our next big shoot.” Minghao went to the other chair on the other desk in the studio, “And by big, I mean huge. They want us to take most of the photos for this season and you know this brand, they produce multiple lines.”

“What ‘we’?” Jihoon asked as he adjusted the timing of one of the clips, “I’m mostly in the post-processing stage, I won’t really have to work with them. Anyway, from what I’ve heard, they're really good. They aren’t hired just for their looks.”

“I know they’re good Ji,” the exasperation in Minghao was clear as he opened up his computer, “I meant how are they to work with?”

“I haven’t heard anything bad,” Jihoon’s amusement wouldn’t have been evident if Minghao wasn’t so used to it already, “In fact, Jeonghan says they’re a joy to work with.”

“Jeonghan,” Minghao spun the chair to look at Jihoon again, “Jeonghan said that? Hmm, interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know how photoshoots work but i tried :(


End file.
